


Ruby Astral Bond

by MiruKonari



Category: Dragon Marked For Death (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiruKonari/pseuds/MiruKonari
Summary: A Dragon's Thorn spin-off/prequelMarinne the Oracle unknowingly makes her first astral trip across time and space. Into the past, where she meets a young boy who she bonds with briefly and ultimately makes a vow to reunite with him...
Kudos: 2





	Ruby Astral Bond

Years from the long past from the last major clash between the Divine Family and the Dragonblood clan, life had grown peaceful. Long after the clan had rebuilt their village and settled once more. It was at this time that the newest Oracle was born. The small girl was named Marinne.

From the moment she was old enough to understand her destiny, she spent countless hours communing with her peoples' deity Atruum and practicing the art of astral projection. And it was during one of these Astral projection training sessions that something peculiar happened. 

While Marinne's body lay, griping her ancestral sword as a means of protection, her spirit rose above her and found herself greeted by a strange pathway. She was drawn to it and soon it seemed to swallow her, pulling her tumbling spiritual form through it's seemingly endless winding innards. Until she was plopped firmly onto the ground or at least as firmly as a spirit could be. Still gripping her sword, she brushed herself off with her free hand out of instinct as she got to her feet? No, she wasn't quite standing solidly. Rather hovering ever so slightly above the ground. Something she was used to.

What she wasn't used to was the sound of a large and close by waterfall, which overtook all other sounds briefly, before she properly adjusted. Then the nearby sound of swords clanging drew her attention as she whirled around and peered past a tree, witnessing a young man and a young girl clashing swords. The girl's long dress fluttering with the slight breeze as she pushed back against her opponent. Marinne wanted to call out to them but her voice caught as she watched the pair smiling as they continued their combat. The scene was strangely endearing and she was almost lost in watching till she heard a rustling behind her.

She whirled and leveled her sword with both hands, just as a boy about her age stepped out of the brush. He immediately raised his hands in surrender, looking frightened. Marinne sheepishly lowered her sword with a soft "sorry" uttered. A slight flush hit her cheeks "I-It's fine miss! You were startled right?"Marinne gave the boy a small nod "Anyway I haven't seen you before" he uttered in a hushed tone, clearly trying to avoid notice by the other two "What's your name?" "Marinne" she blurted without thinking "Cute name. Mine's Mao" The boy replied with his own slight flush to his cheeks as he offered her his hand in greeting. She hesitated before reaching out her own, only to withdraw at the last second with another softly uttered apology. The boy seemed to shrug it off "So...Um" he fumbled for words "Do ya come around here often?" Marinne wasn't sure how to answer but decided to shake her head 'no' "Oh...Are you new here then?" She slightly nodded, letting herself relax a little "Maybe I could show you around? I-" His voice was cut off by the sounds of someone not far from them shouting **"MAO!"** "Ah! Shoot! Crucis!" The boy sputtered before turning to Marinne "Um...Meet me here tomorrow?" He asked. Without thinking, Marinne nodded. She was drawn to the peculiar boy. Found him cute and maybe they could be friends. The boy beamed, uttering "really?" though he couldn't wait for an answer as the sound of the other male voice grew closer and he was making a beeline towards it.

Once he'd vanished from sight, reality dawned on Marinne. She had come here by Atruum knows what means and she didn't know if she could leave here, let alone return. _And what if she couldn't get back to her body? Would she eventually fade away as the elders warned her she could?_ A panicked rush flooded her frame and she found herself back against the nearby tree. Its form solid to her hands and they to it. She felt a hint of relief in being corporeal enough to make contact and now somewhat regretted not shaking Mao's hand. She pushed down those thoughts and tried to focus on calling to Atruum for guidance.

The deity, however, remained silent. After a few more attempts, Marinne was on the cusp of giving up. Then the same tunnel presented itself before once more swallowing her. She closed her eyes and felt the pull carry her. It was only when she felt someone shaking her that she awoke, back in her mortal form with her close attendants and family encircling her. All wearing worried expressions and some on the verge of tears. She took a deep breath and was about to speak when her mother, who'd been the one shaking her, embraced her. Suddenly all the words she wanted to say drifted as she felt her mother's frame tremble from her desperate fight to hold back sobs. All she could utter was sorry. The tale of her fantastic leap would come later.

Marinne, in spite of her urge to keep her promise to Mao, was kept from astral projection training that day. Instead told to commune with Atruum more or help the elders with chores. She tried to sneak an attempt at dusk but was thwarted swiftly by her mother. She finally got her to relent her hovering and let her resume the day after. Though Marinne was saddened she likely missed her chance to meet that boy again, she felt compelled to try and perform a miracle in traveling back to wherever he was and she had been that time.

The following day, she reenacted her ritual as she had the first time. Settling with her sword clutched in her hands, focusing her spirit up and out of its mortal binding. Slowly her astral form rose, still clutching her blade. Now she focused her thoughts on that tunnel, the woods it led to, the sounds of swordplay and rushing water, and lastly on that boy's face. As if Atruum willed it, she once more greeted the tunnel. This time she flew straight into it, riding the path as though it were her route home.

Then once more she found herself hiding in the tree line. The same pair practicing swordsmanship in the clearing behind her. The familiar frame of the tree brushed against her back. Her senses coming back to equilibrium in this foreign place.

Yet the boy wasn't there. She must have missed her chance to reunite with Mao. She tucked her chin to her chest, biting her lip and fighting the urge to cry. She wondered if he'd hate her. Then the familiar rustle of the brush hit her ears and she perked up with a glimmer of hope that she could set things right. 

Sure enough, the same boy made his way out of the brush and stood before her albeit with more bandages than previously "Sorry about missing you yesterday" they both blurted simultaneously before awkward silence set in. The pair both flush face yet laughter escaped them both. Though Mao recovered and quickly hushed Marinne, so as not to bother the pair busy training behind them. Then Mao fumbled for words "So...Um... Sorry that I didn't show up yesterday-" "It's fine! My mum kept me home yesterday" She uttered, waving one hand free dismissively "Oh! I see" The boy muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Then he dug in his clothing for a moment before withdrawing something and holding it out to Marinne. The object in question was a rough ruby held in a small brass holder and strung on a thin cord with makeshift clasps at its ends "I got this for you... as a welcoming present" Marinne felt a rush of color to her cheeks again before hesitantly reaching out. She softly grasped the necklace, her finger brushing against Mao's palm in the process. His hands were warm if slightly calloused. She wondered if she could hold them before shaking off that thought, redirecting focus to the necklace. Carefully holding it aloft, she admired the sheen of the gem in the hints of light from above.

Then she looked toward Mao, who seemed slightly more flustered than before "Would you help me put it on?" She asked. He shyly nodded and she handed it back to him before turning around. She felt his arms move near her head, settling near her shoulders then pulling back to behind her before fastening her present in place around her neck. Once he gave the ok, she reached her free hand to the necklace and turned for him to see "How does it look?" "Great... I-I mean it looks nice on you" He was fumbling again She lightly reached out and touch his cheek "Thank you Mao" "Y-Your welcome Marinne" He beamed that endearing smile at her again "So about that-" Then an older male's voice called Mao's name, interrupting just as the younger had the other day. Mao looked more petrified than before and didn't wait to arrange another meeting before running off. Though he did pass her a longing glance as his figure retreated. Marinne shared that sentiment as she watched him vanish once more.

More or less alone, as even the pair in the clearing had vacated, Marinne felt herself sinking for a moment. She'd wanted to go on a tour with Mao. To spend time with him. Now all she has was this precious memento and she didn't even know if that could be taken with her. Still, she clutched the precious necklace and her mind called out for the means home while pleading with Atruum to let her precious present return with her. Then the familiar tunnel engulfed her and she rode it's currents, still clutching her two precious possessions.

She awoke back in her mortal form. No ring of attendants or family around. Just the silence within the temple as it had been when she'd started. She moved to check her neck and to her endless elation and delight, the necklace was there. Not even a hint of age or wear from the strange trip. She clutched it, thinking fondly of the one who gave it to her. She tried countless times since that day to once more travel to that place, but it seemed the favors it wrought her had run out. Still, she never gave up hope that she'd one day reunite with Mao...


End file.
